


Thor and the mission of the christmas spirit

by nothingbutasheet



Series: In between [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Thor loves christmas, and the others don't mostly, and this is my homage to all the christmas ever, but Thor tries, it's Christmas, like reeeaaally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutasheet/pseuds/nothingbutasheet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor tries to make everyone cheerier about christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor and the mission of the christmas spirit

"Stop that, you brute.", Loki mumbled into his pillow, when he felt Thor wrap himself around him, " 'm trying to sleep."

 

"C'mon, brother it's christmas! Wake up!", Thor whispered, grinning like a child.

 

***

 

Ever since the other Avengers had told Thor and Loki about christmas, Thor was out of his mind with joy. All the descriptions of sparkling lights and christmas trees and stockings and presents and food and all the people, who came over--- It was just amazing to hear about it, because it sounded like amazing fun and even though he was still wary about 'Santa Clause' (An old, fat man with a beard is supposed to come over from the northpole to break into your house and give you presents? No, thank you.), he knew it was something very special about the whole "celebrating the birth of a child" (weird midgardian customs), that just got him. He had been infected by the spirit weeks ago. He had demanded an Advent calendar for himself and everyone, who so much as touched it, well let's just say a certain man, whose name started with a T and ended with an ony couldn't move his arm for about a week.  
And oh dear sweet Jesus the incident, when Loki opened a door and ate the chocolate... Thor had sulked in his room for 4 hours before grudgingly opening the door for Loki, who almost threw in the door after half an hour of knocking. He'd walked away and come back an hour later with a whole box of pop tarts for Thor's private use only. Thor had let him in after saying how sorry he was and kissed Loki as apology for shutting him out. Well, the whole thing had something good about it: in the end Thor had willingly shared the pop tarts with Loki.  
At night. In their bed. And he hadn't so much shared it, as eaten them off Loki.

 

Nevertheless, Thor was extremely over-excited for christmas this year. Not to say it wasn't the most adorable sight to see Thor get excited over a massive tree, which Tony, he and Steve had to carry around the tower in search for a perfect place (granted Tony didn't do so much as instruct them, what to do, while standing around and drinking punch with Loki and Natasha), but it just annoyed the shit out of everybody. He kept crossing out the days until christmas on the calendar in the tower's kitchen, and putting christmas hats on everything and everyone, he'd decorated the whole floor and tried to bake cookies. It turned out, that with the instructions of JARVIS Thor was pretty badass at cooking. However much Thor tried to cheer up everyone, the day always ended with someone shouting: "DAMMIT, THOR. That's not supposed to go there!". Thor would always feel kind of bad for the others then, but right after that, he'd have found another thing to get worked up about and forget all his sorrows.

 

"Hey, big buddy, why're you sitting here all alone?", Tony had spoken up, when he'd come into the room to a beaming Thor staring up at the highly decorated tree.

 

"Oh, friend Tony. It's nice to see you here. Loki is in the bedroom reading a book, I had no fun watching him anymore, so I just came here to look at the tree again.", he had said dreamily.

 

"Why are you so fascinated with the whole christmas thingy?", Tony had asked after he sat down next to Thor with a glass of punch; nobody mentioned that Tony would start drinking at 9 am, anymore.

 

"How can't I be?! It's wonderful! Everything beams and blinks and shines and everyone has to be nice to each other and fights are not allowed. I can be cheery and happy and make those, whom I love happy. I can make Loki foget about the past and fill his mind with new wonderful and colourful memories. And I know, even though he would never ever say it to anyone, but I think he appreciates it. I can get him presents and a stocking and I can give him so much more. I can make him so, so happy. And just look at how everyone tries to be nice, even though they don't want to. Even Clint tries to be nice to Loki just because. I just find that stunningly beautiful and I wonder why that can't happen every day. Maybe I also like all this, bacause we never had that in Asgard. Like, we do celebrate Yule, but we never celebrated without a manifested cause like wars we won or battles we fought. We feast because of birthdays and real things and I think it's nice, that humans think of something, that happened over a millenia ago and everyone just believes it. No one really thinks about an actual proof or something. They just want a reason to celebrate and I think it's nice, for people to want peace for a simple reason...", he ended his speach while still looking at the top of the tree, where the star sat.

 

"Whoa... that was... deep, man..", Tony raised his eyebrows a bit at that.

 

"Was it?", Thor replied, obviously unaware of the meaning behind his words. "I think I'll go check on Loki again.", he said eventually while standing up.

 

"Okay, hammerhead."

 

Tony sighed, when Thor had left the room. _Maybe I should go and wake up Steve, he would certainly enjoy sitting at the Christmas tree with me.._., he thought. And maybe they would come to some to other activities, if he played his cards right.  
He'd sighed again, when his plans were run over by a yawning Steve stepping out of their bedroom.

 

"Morning, babe.", he'd greeted the sight before him. Steve had the habit of sleeping in less clothes than Tony did. Which meant basically boxers.  
Steve came over and kissed him on the mouth before murmuring "Morning,..." and going off to the kitchen.

 

"I was actually planning on waking you up just now.", he piped up, when he'd followed his boyfriend,

 

"Were you? Oh well, I've spared you the effort then.", he answered with a beaming smile on his face.

 

"Yeah,... Thanks... For 'sparing me effort'" He walked to Steve's front and wrapped his arms around him. "You know, I actually had different plans for this moment, than standing in the kitchen and waiting for coffee."

 

"Did you? Will you tell me about them then?", Steve whispered and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders in return.

 

Tony smiled, took his hand and led the back to the bedroom.

 

***

 

"I can honestly not say, when I cared less about a midgardian festival, than now." Loki slapped Thor's hand away from his butt and turned to lie on his back.

 

"Oh, please, brother! It is so wonderful! Couldn't you even pretend to like it? Just for a moment? For me? And if not for me, then at least for the sweets. I know you are ever so fond of midgardian sweets.", Thor grinned into Loki's neck. He nuzzled the soft skin for a moment, before planting kisses all over it and starting to suck a big bruise.

 

Loki seemed to debate with himself for a moment.  
"Fine... But just because of the sweets. And the presents.", he finally mumbled. He closed his eyes and slung his arms around Thor's neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. Thor complied happily. Sometimes he reminded Loki of a puppy.

 

Thor put his hand back to were they belonged (Loki's butt) and turned them around so Loki was on top.  
"Ride me. It can be my present."  
Pleading, blue eyes looked back at Loki. He only nodded and got the lube from the bedside drawer.

 

***

 

Clint and Natasha had come back from field mission in Bulgaria, only to find the tower filled with christmas. There was literally no better discription, than saying it was filled with christmas. Lights, stockings, bows, candles,... the whole she-bang  
They had honestly been a bit stunned. They had stood in front of the elevator and looked a bit dumbfounded. Natasha had been the first one to catch herself.

 

"..THOR!", she'd shouted. "What the actual... What happened here?"

 

"How am I supposed to know?!", Clint answered just before Thor came stumbling out of his and Loki's bedroom. In his boxers and hair, that looked like it just came from the washing mashine. His lips were red and his face was flushed. His pupils were so big, that the blue in them was only a thin ring.  
"Yes?", he said, when he's come to stand beside them. "Is there a problem?"  
He seemed a bit out of breath and smiled dopiely.  
Natasha just gestured around the room and looked in Thor's confused eyes.

 

"What is all that supposed to be? We're not Santa's headquarters!", Clint shouted.

 

"What do you mean? Don't you think it's wonderful? I decorated it!"

 

"Yeah, I thought you maybe did. That's why I called you. Why have you done that? Noone in the tower actually likes christmas.", Natasha had reasoned.

 

"But I do! What have you got against christmas? It's amazing!"

 

"No. No it's not. Everybody is annoyingly cheery and pretends to be happy. It's horrible.", Clint'd answered.

 

"Thor!", came a muffled voice from Thor's bedroom. Just a second later a very dishelved looking Loki came out through the door. Naked.  
He walked over to Thor and wrapped his arms around is shoulders.  
"Where were you? I want to continue playing!", he cried.

 

"Just a second, brother.", he'd pressed a kiss to Loki's mouth and lifted his head to speak to Clint and Natasha again, who made gagging noises and had closed their eyes.

 

"Please... just... go. Go to your room and continue doing, wathever you were doing, behind closed doors. But, Thor? Could you at least tune the whole christmas stuff down a notch? Like... the tinsel on the chairs and the table is hardly necessary?", Natasha tried, but Loki had long since captured Thor's lips and mind in a bruising kiss, that captured all of his attention. He started to pull his brother into their bedroom again and Clint and Natasha were left alone once more.

 

Clint rolled his eyes and went to take their luggage.  
"C'mon, let's just... We'll get used to it. I don't think he will get down any of this horrible shit. As long as it's not anywhere important...", he tried to reason and went off to their room.

 

Just to come stalking back out a second later.

 

"THOR!"

 

***

 

Loki slathered his hand in lube before reaching behind himself. Thor sat up, buried his head in Loki's neck and breathed in. He wrapped one arm around his brothers waist and used the other one to steady them on the soft matress.

 

Loki had started to push a finger into himself and threw his head back. Thor saw his chance and took it. He latched onto the others neck and sucked. He loved covering Loki in marks and bruises. Nothing serious of course. But the hand shaped spots on the gods hips always got to him. He especially liked it, when Loki decided to walk around in the tower in nothing but boxers and one of Thor's t-shirts, after a night full of love. You could see his neck covered in marks and bites through the loose collar of the baggy shirt. Somehow it would make all of the other people in the tower incredibly uncomfortable, but Thor just couldn't seem to fathom why.

 

"Th-Thor--I,...", Loki moaned through his teeth. He pushed another finger into himsellf alongside the first one. he moved them in an out a few times, searching for his sweet spot.

 

A loud moan sounded through the heavy breathing of Thor. "Oh, Loki... Loki, please..." he wasn't even sure, what he was begging for, but he did, because he wanted. He wanted touch and taste and feel and he wanted Loki. Above and more than anything at all, he wanted Loki.

 

"Yes?", Loki asked teasingly. "Is there someting you want?"

 

"Oh, yes...", Thor said breathily. he pulled Loki closer to him and tilted his head to press a few kisses to to Loki's throat and neck.

 

***

 

Bruce actually didn't even mind, that Thor was the christmas spirit come to life, as long, no vital parts of his science stuff was contaminated.

 

Well.  
Thor just wanted to help, really. He'd went down into the lab with some decorations as surprise for Bruce. He wanted to get him, and maybe even the other guy, to be a bit cheerier. Bruce was always so controlled, as not to let the Hulk out and stuff... Thor just wanted him to be a bit happier and relaxed.  
However, putting tinsel and decorations and baubles on important equipment... it probably wasn't the best thing to do.  
Bruce was kind of furious, when he saw that parts of the long glittery stuff had found it's way into his keyboards and the vents of his computers, blocking the inlet and nearly overheating and risking to burn down the entire floor.  
Thor was banned from ever setting a foot in the lab again, because apparently he was "danger to society". 

 

Two days after that, Thor had come into the living room to find the whole team collected. Even Loki. They all had quite a serious expression on their faces and it made feel him uneasy.

 

"Thor. We have decided, that you are in the need of help. See, we call this an intervention. We do it, when one of us has picked up a habit, that is either intolerable or just annoys the hell out of everyone.", Tony began. He waved his hand to get a confused looking Thor to come closer.

 

"Okay, so firstly, we want you to know, that this is nohing against you personally, but we have collectively decided that... that the decorations have to stop.", Steve let the words sink in. The others nodded.

 

"Thor, I love you, but please, no more decorations or anything christmasy on, in, over, or near our bed. Because I swear to you, if I ever find gingerbread-flavoured lube in our drawer beside the bed again, I will personally be the reason, that you will never need it again.", Loki spoke up.The rest of the team looked at Loki, as if he head grown a second head.

 

"I didn't even know that existed!", Clint cried.

 

"Well, Thor did."

 

"However interresting the flavours of your various lubes may be-- the thing is, that it really has to stop. No more extra decorations. And I don't care how winterly that one reindeer in that shop looked and how much you desperatly needed it. Because whatever you tell yourself, we really don't.", Bruce chimed in.  
"And the most important point: no decorations in others bedrooms. Or in the bathroom. Look, it's fine, if there are a few in the living room or at the doors or some such, but not everywhere at all times.", Bruce continued. The rest of them gave approving noises.

 

Thor let his head sink. "Okay... I shall take them down.", he said sadly and left the room.

 

"Thor! Wait we didn't mean...", Tony shouted, but it was too late.

 

"Amazing... now you crushed his christmas spirit, well done.", Loki snapped.

 

"You were the one, who told him, he couldn't use the flavoured lube anymore!", Clint answered.

 

"Okay! No fighting! It was a collective fail, so I suggest Loki goes after him and the rest of us gets these horrible things out of my sight, before I shove them up someones ass.", Natasha directed and went to take the first decoration off a chair in the kitchen.

 

***

 

Loki hummed in pleasure, when Thor sucked on his nipples and gave them a bite.

 

"Well, I guess, then you have to ask for it don't you?"  
Thor let the arm around Loki's waist drop a few inches and touched the hole, streched around his brothers fingers.

 

"I want you--- to- to ride me. Please..."; Thor whimpered.

 

Loki decided not to be too cruel; plus, he was desperate as well and didn't see, why he should wait for something he had control over He lifted himself up on his knees and scooted forward a bit until he was seated directly over Thor's member. slowly he sank and tried to savour every moment. Not like, they didn't do this often, but Loki found, Thor put more effort in pleasuring these days. Maybe it had something to do, with the christmas cheer and he thought amazing sex would bring Loki to feel cheerier.  
It didn't. But Loki didn't tell him that; the sex he got from it was too great to risk.  
Loki wound his arms around Thor's neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. When Thor softly started thrusting, he broke away from his brothers mouth and let his head fall back.

 

"Oh, yes... harder, Thor... Please!" Loki was not above begging. Not with Thor anyways. When he angled his hips just right, the other god would surely...

 

"Oh gods, yes! There! Don't stop!"  
There it was.

 

***

 

When Loki had knocked on their bedroom door softly, he found it not completely closed. It swung open slowly to reveal a quite frankly devastated looking Thor trying to get the decorations off their dressers and closets. The gingerbread-flavoured lube had found it's way out of the room weeks ago and Loki'd thought he would never find Thor looking more disappointed than then.  
He'd clearly been wrong. Loki had stood in the door a few seconds, looking at his brother's slumped shoulders, before Thor noticed him.

 

"Oh... hey."

 

"Brother,...I--" Loki only used the b-word in extreme situations, when he had fucked up something so royally, that he thought, the thunderer would never ever forgive him again. He hadn't even used in the advent calendar incindent.

 

"Look, you were right. It was a bit much. I didn't want to bother anyone. I just-- just wanted..." Thor struggled a bit with his words at that moment. he let his head sink even more.Loki couldn't stand that anymore. He walked over to Thor and wound his arms around Thor's neck. Thor's massive frame bulged and he leanded down to meet Loki's lips.

 

"I'm sorry...," he had whispered.

 

"No, don't be. I am. I'm sorry we were so harsh. We should have told you gentler.", Loki had answered. "You can leave some of those on if you'd like, I don't mind them on the windows on the dresser."

 

"Really?" Thor's eyes'd immediatly glowed again and the broke free from his brothers grasp to hang the decorations back on their window.

 

Loki just chuckled a bit and went to sit on the edge of their bed.

 

"Kissed and made up I gather?", Tony had said, when he stepped into he room.

 

"Yeah, kind of.", Loki murmured and stood up. Tony looked into Thor's shining eyes and saw that Loki had obviously done something right. He slapped Loki on the shoulder and mumbled a hushed "Thanks.".

 

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for us back there,... It was... a bit much.", Tony'd spoken up eventually.

 

"It's quite alright. Loki told me I could keep some of the things in here.", Thor had told him.

 

"Do you want some eggnog? I think we still have some in the kitchen?" Thor fancied eggnog greatly. Much to noones surprise. He had almost druken his complete bodyweight in the last few weeks.

 

"Oh, yes! Please!" Thor had almost dropped his things and grinned like a five-year-old, that was promised ice cream for dinner.

 

***

 

Thor sped his thrusts up and worked his abdomen up harder than before. His arms now both encircled Loki's waist to draw him in closer.

 

"Thor! Faster, please, faster!" Thor was never really vocal duing sex, the exact opposite of Loki. He grunted and moaned and panted, but he never screamed or shouted. The only time he said something was, when came with Loki's name on his lips.  
They were both chasing their release violently. Loki crashed down to meet Thor's thrusts and tried simultaneously to keep the contact between their lips. He failed despite his best efforts in favour of trying to bounce on the other god's lap faster.  
When Thor reached down between their bellies to grasp his brother's cock, Loki almost lost it. The steady stroking in time with the thunder god's thrusts, was just perfect and Loki though that maybe it was possible to die from pleasure

 

Thor himself wasn't any better. Or worse, whatever you want to call it. He seemed different today; somehow more into it. He seemed to have the plan, to give Loki the best sexperience (Thor thought of that word) he had, yet. Well from Loki's point, he didn't do a bad job at it.

 

When Loki was finally at the brink of his release, Thor stopped stroking his member. "What are you doing, you imbecile?! I swear to everything if you don't keep on I will cut off your hand and kill everyone you love, you---" Loki couldn't keep on ranting, because Thor's hand found it's way back to his cock and just as Thor grunted out "Loki!" and finished inside of him, Loki screamed from the top of his lungs "Thor!!" and white painted both of their chests and some even hit Loki's cheek.

 

Loki collapsed on top of Thor and they fell to their sides together.

 

"That. Was. Amazing. Like, woah.", Loki panted out after two minutes of silence. "What brought that on? You haven't put that much effort into it, since..."

 

"I thought maybe it would cheer you up a bit.", Thor grinned. He turned around and wrapped Loki in his arms again. Loki chuckled "Well I'm certainly not in a worse mood now..."

 

 _'Sirs I think you may be interested in the fact, that the rest of the team is waiting for you in the living room_.' JARVIS' voice came from the ceiling.

 

"Oh, thank you! Have they started without us?", Thor answered him.

 

_'No, but I recall Mister Barton already complaining and Mister Stark trying to open the presents without anyone noticing it. Just for you information Mister Rogers caught him and drew him away.'_

 

"We'll come down shortly.", Loki told JARVIS and buried his face in Thor's neck. He breathed in long and tried to chase Thor's smell.

 

"I love you, brother.", Thor breathed into Loki's ear and softly bit the shell.

 

"I love you, too", Loki answered and closed his eyes. He knew they had to stand up in a few minutes, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

 

***

 

In a way they had a perfect christmas that year. Tony had been super-drunk and started snogging Steve in every possible minute and was just on the brink of taking him in the hallway. Natasha and Clint had kissed once, just because they'd stood under a mistletoe. Bruce was super happy because he got a new microscope. And all together Loki and Thor had almost set fire to the entire floor, but that's another story.  
But they were their own little family and they were just the way, they were full of love and Thor saw his mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAY CHRISTMAS AND STUFF  
> I hope you liked it, and if, leave a comment or a kudo, they are always appreciated


End file.
